Troubled Waters, A City in Peril
by hothothothot
Summary: Spongebob tries to piece his life back together after his innocent world becomes corrupt. Can he fix his broken city before all of his friends begin to turn against him? Rate M for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

The sea was a deep and wonderous blue, and today was the day Spongebob was lerning to drive. He was going to show Mrs. Puffs that he can beat up all of the odds that are against his ways and paths. And he will drive on as the sponge he was born to be.

Spongesbob left his pinneapple of a home without feeding Gary because he forget and he was out of the sluge meat that was used too feed Gary with anyways!

"Moew." Croaked Gary as his organs began to dissolve from malicious nurishment. But, Spongebob was okay because he couldnt hear with his holes that were of ears.

"LALALALA~!" Sang Sopngebob in a diarrehana of a toon. "Today, my boosum will touch thiese cards of love and licensery!" He continued to sung.

Spongblob skipped slooply by the Krusty Karb, wich is that of the place he and Suqiqdward work. He decidd to stop in to say his grettings.

"HI MR KARBS!" Belolwed Splongebob. "I love you! And I love my jobs that is a frying cook.!

Mr. Crabs busted out of his shmelly office that smelled of weed and matsration. He grumbled towards Sopngebob and pickedout one of his boogery eye crusts.

"Daamit Spongebob! I ahve told you many of these times not to bother me when I am talking business whit Suqidwrqd. Why MUst you alway be infiltrative and rosy towards us on your non labor?

The Squidwerd stumbld out of the office with a joint of weed in his tennacle. He smelled horribly of unshowerdness.

"Spogeybob, what is this meery mess? I have told you of not any buggery!" He sneezed. The joint flew from his tennicle and burned mR. Carbs in the eye!

Mr. Krabs screemed a mighty roar a punched Squiwards inn his stamoch. He puked smoke smelling macarroni all over the Krusty Krabs. It hit many children and old womens. They also puked, filling the whole resturaunt with many different pukes. Mr. Krabs found this situation angering. He pinched Spoogeboobs nipple and yelled.

"Spludgebuns! You have ruined my resturanut and everyone is going to dislike you."

Everyine began to throw many hot dogs buns at spongeBob, covering him with skity puke bread.

"I apoligize!" Sobbed PSONgebob, now covered in much dough. "I only wanted to spred glee!"

Then he ran out of the building toawrds Patricks shit pile rock house. Soaking up his snots and shooting it at every porostitute he saw on the way. When her got back to the rock of house he squihsed against the door and rubbed his snot and booger all over it.

"Spnogebob! What of this earth are you donging?" He criyed fearlessly under his smelly rock shit house. He was naked and watching the television made of sands. He was on the sand channel watching sand. He found it of many much interests.

"I am saddened by the betrayl of my frineds ships Partick!" Spongboob pissed himself. He now smelled of urnies.

Patrick itched his butt for it was very itch and inftectd with herpes that Preal gave him. He then thought.

"Let's go to Snadys house!" He claimed.

"Particks was an infectuaous idea. I hope that Sandy is not busy karate choping all of her nuts." Sponegob wondered in a quizingly matter of matters.

Patrck and Spongebb walked tirwads Sandy's glas dome fugly house. They put on their aair helemnts and went inside. Patricks buutt was covered in red infammations. He scratched them menacingly.

"HI SANDY!" Creyed Spongeboobs. He hoped of Sandys aknolwegment and appretcion today. He rubbed his chins in dellightfuls,

"Howdy Splodgebob!" Yelled Sandy in her hick voice. "How are yall doin todays!"

"My butt itch." Mumbles Patricks.

"And I want to spred glees through the day!" Sad Spongeyboob in his annoyng voice that was picthed.

"Hmmm" commonplaced Sandy. She was feeling very horny and she totaly wanted to have a threesome. And this oppurtunity was of perfection.

"I Know how to fix your butt of ich yall." Flirted Sandy "Lets go up yo my tree bitches."

"Okie dokes Snady!" Affirmed Sploogebob.

Him and Patrick went inside of the rotting infestated treeodme. It melled of leeches and alchohlc bevrages. Sanyd fixed some beers for them and put sleepings drugs in Sludgebobs and Particks,

"Here yall goes."

"Ew this tastes like satans shithole!" Eplimented Pratick. But hethen collsaped along with Spongebib on to sandys bed made of acors and condoms.

"MWAHAHA yall!" Laughed SXaandys follish laugh.

**(OMG what will happen? Find out next chapta!)**


	2. Chapter 2

After Spongeboobies and Patrick had passed out, Sany took off her space sut and began to rape Spoengbib and Pitrick! Sandy rape them many time. The she rape them another.

"Hot potatoes!" Exlamented Sandy! "I am sure tired ya'll"

The Sandy went to sleep on her couch after taking a shot of wishikeys and smoking sume crack. The Spongeyblobs and Partkic woke up from their exteristal slumber.

"Gee Patrick we took a nap!"

"We sure did!" Repeled PATricK. "Hey looks like Sanyd took a nap of slumberings too!"

Sludgebob snoted his spongey jiggles all over the tree dome. He laughed so much he vomet in his hellment. He vomet many crabby patties and organge juice in his helment. Patrick ran over too Splongbub and ate his vomies so he would not drown.

"Thank you saved my live!" Spongebpb realplied..

"I olny save you because I like organge juice!" Patrick then farted his bubbly fart. Her fart out of his red infuctuos buttcheecks and the farts filled the treedome. But Songebob and Pratick do not know because the breath water. They decide to leave becaus Sandy is asleeping and they are to outloudish for her mockreing.

But, Sandys slumbers were too storng and her nostil caves and lung capactiys were filled with patricks smelly vomet farts. She dies of the smellishness. And it is very saddened.

Spnogebutt decide to finaly go to drive for Ms. Puf. Partick do not know of such things so he decides to go back to his shit house to continueing his farts.

Spongebo arive at the School of msr. Puffs.

"HeLLO! MISS PUFF! Creyed Slpunegbob. "I am ready for my drivings."

"Oh no, Spongedbobs. I am afriad we must conclusion our teachins."

"But why Mrs. Pufs?" Spongeblub was in many confusions.

"I have gonorrias and I am goings to die." Puffs confessioned.

"What. How would such an atrocerrisy happen like these!" Spongbab balled. He crey so much that he absorb his teers and get fat like ms puffs. Then mRs. Puffs was so happy to see Sopnegborb get fat that she died emittedly. She many many expulsions and than she pood in her dress. The poo smelled of so much foulnessity that spONgebub had to run away.

Spongeblib ran away creying of the deaths of mrs buff. He ran to his pineapples of a house that was rotting beacuse it is a fruit. He open door.

"Gary!" He yellsd. "I'm home! I am very sadening and I wish for your comforting jabbers."

But Gary could not replea. For Garys organisms had been eaten away by his hungers. He lay on the ground as a pile of mushes and bowel functions.

"GARY! YOU HAVE left ME AsWell!" Spongebos heart felt it was thrown itno a blarring woodchiper that had been turned out eroticly by many batterieses.

Then Spongebob curld in a ball a criyd at his frieds kilings. He had no ambition of his hearts anymore.

"I no logner want to spred glee" Soonge bob sorrufully plied.

Then his stomuch rumbled a mighty rumble of hungers.

"GEE! I sure am hungry!" he tumbled.

Songeyblb looked desiringly at the pile of Gary's organs and shits and then he licked his yellow lips in a hungry mannerism.


End file.
